


Swapping Feelings - Kinktober Day Twenty Nine - Body Swap - Quefish

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [29]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Biting, Body Swap, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kinktober 2020, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Crowley realizes that out of everything he andAziraphale had tried for October they hadn'ttried one of the most obvious.Body Swapping
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Swapping Feelings - Kinktober Day Twenty Nine - Body Swap - Quefish

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW AT ALL!

**Kinktober - Day Twenty Nine - Body Swap - Quefish**

_Swapping Feelings_

Days had come and gone, October was quickly coming to a close, and trying something different with each and every day would slowly come to an end. In reality, Crowley and Aziraphale knew that they would continue as a couple, loving each other and trying things whenever they like, which would be more often than not.

Crowley sighed, laying on top of the covers of Aziraphale's bed, plush, tartan very much Aziraphale. Looking over at his loving companion as he sat at a desk that had to be from the early fifteen hundreds, Crowley smiled. His angel dropped all pretense of not being desperately in love with him; it made his heart warm, and his soul rejoice, though he was thinking of something new to try for the day when it came to him all of a sudden.

Aziraphale heard a light gasp from behind him, notifying him that his demon was awake and very much looking at him. Aziraphale had felt the eyes on the back of his neck, but before the gasp, it was a look; after the gasp, it was heated stare. Turning around in his chair Aziraphale looked at Crowley; with a slight cocking of his head, Crowley could see his angel was waiting for whatever he had thought.

A smirk bestowed itself upon Crowley's face as he looked at his angel.

"I have a thought, Angel."

"Really, and what would that be, my love?"

Still being called ~my love~ by Aziraphale took Crowley's breath away, as did the smile of sheer love that followed the statement. Crowley wondered when he became this lucky, probably in Eden, but that was a thought for another time.

"Well, I thought maybe, since we know how to switch bodies, we could do that, and feel what the other does. Not to mention both of us know what works best for our own corporations might even make it better."

Aziraphale's eyes widened for a moment as he thought on the words Crowley spoke. Looking down at his hands for a moment, Aziraphale looked back up at Crowley, who had already prepared himself for being turned down on that one. Swapping bodies they had only done one time, to save the other.

"I think that would be a marvelous idea, my dear. I hadn't even considered that, but now that you mention it, I am surprised it wasn't one of the first things we did. When would you like to try?"

Crowley's jaw dropped at the readily willing angel, words took flight from his brain as Crowley looked at his counterpart, slight amazement still running over his face.

"S-so, you really have no problem with trying it?"

"Well, no, my dear heart. Why would I? I would love to see you feel what I do, not to mention, as you stated, we both know what pulls us..."

Aziraphale smirked with a bit of bastardly want. Crowley chuckled at him; he knew he was right; it was just how readily Aziraphale had said yes.

"Let's do it now. Should we start with drinks first?

"I wonder if there would be a difference in the way we taste things. Hmm, yes, let's do that, this could be fun."

Crowley hopped off the bed but not before Aziraphale had already snapped them into the front room of their cottage. At some point during the month, the cottage had lovingly become theirs, as a couple, and Aziraphale wanted it no other way. Crowley grabbed the back of the couch, growling at Aziraphale; he hated when Aziraphale would just pop them around places.

Aziraphale let the growl run over him, taking it in, shivering to know what was going to happen between them; that alone, the idea of switching bodies was enough to cause the angel's pupils to slowly start giving away his excitement.

Aziraphale poured the first glasses of whiskey, placing them on the table in front of the couch. Crowley watched as Aziraphale disappeared again, leaning towards the door he had disappeared through. As he waited, Aziraphale reappeared with two glasses and a bottle of the finest of Aziraphale's wine collection.

"Wow, are you sure you want to use that Aziraphale?"

"Oh my dear, most certainly. I want to see how it tastes being you. Don't you want to know why I love food and drinks so much?"

Crowley hadn't thought too hard about it. As he thought it through, it dawned on him, he was about to enter the body of a hedonistic angel. Maybe that would explain some of Aziraphale, or it would be just the way Aziraphale was.

"Point taken."

"Good, oh this is very exciting!"

Aziraphale wiggled in his chair across from Crowley, picking up the wine glass. Aziraphale went to take a sip as Crowley's hand reached forward, stopping him. Looking at Crowley, Aziraphale had already forgotten to perform the switch, which brought a smile from Crowley.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Aziraphale?"

"O-oh dear, quite. Do you want to just do it on the couch then? Or is it easier on you if we lay down first?"

"Here on the couch is fine; I just need to lean back while we switch. I often wonder why it makes me woozy, and you're just perfectly, ticketyboo."

Crowley never let Aziraphale forget the little word he had made up that day. Aziraphale sighed as he sat down next to Crowley, and they held hands, leaning back, closing their eyes, and thought of the other. Of being them, of hearing and feeling them, and as they did, they both felt and saw the other passing the other within The Nether.

Both Crowley and Aziraphale opened their eyes, turning to look at the other, neither being able to hold the laugh back. They were highly amused as they smirked at each other; this was going to be a fun experiment. Aziraphale went to stand up, but being the bastard he was, reached out and pulled on the platinum hair that adorned his head. Crowley felt the shock of it, unable to stop the moan that left him before blinking.

"Whelp, I guess you really do like when I pull your hair."

"Yes, rather."

Aziraphale sat in the chair across from Crowley, thinking of all his favorite thing that Crowley would do to him, whereas Crowley was thinking the same. Picking up the wine glasses first, they both partook in drinking the wine.

"Oh, that is delicious; why do you not eat and drink more Crowley?"

"Why does this taste like apple cider?"

"I think it tastes more like apples, but then again, I was supposed to guard the apple; it never interested me in eating one because well, I already taste that."

Crowley looked at Aziraphale with a tilt of his head. This was something he had absolutely no idea about.

"Does everything taste like apples to you, Aziraphale?"

"Oh goodness, no, only things that would be or could be considered a sin. Alcohol can lead to sin, so it's a thing."

"I see; what does whiskey taste like then because I have seen you down an entire glass like its not warm or has a kick to it."

"Well, let's try, then shall we?"

Crowley nodded, picking up the whiskey. Aziraphale watched as Crowley placed the rim of the glass against his lower lip, tilting the glass and letting the amber liquid slide down his throat, watching as his adam's apple chased the liquid.

"You're staring Aziraphale; drinks first. I know that look, you dastardly angel."

"Heh, sorry, my dear, but that was rather lovely to watch. So what did it taste like?"

"Well, drink yours first, and then we can discuss it."

Aziraphale nodded, locking eyes with Crowley smirking as he slowly swallowed the whiskey, letting his eyes flutter shut; it tasted completely different, he liked it.

"Okay, so you first Crowley, what did you taste?"

"Well, it felt warm, but I would have to say it tasted like a warm apple pie with vanilla ice cream, maybe whipped cream? It was different; now I know why you can drain a glass-like you do. Your turn."

"It was hot; I could feel it burn my throat before warming my stomach; it felt like it warmed all of me. The taste, though, I guess it is an acquired taste, though I did like it."

Crowley nodded; that was about the best description he figured the angel could come up with. Though Crowley admitted to Aziraphale that he enjoyed the way Aziraphale's tastebuds took in the whiskey, it was far better.

Crowley stood, heading back into the room where they had had all of their liquor and wines alike, something else to try, but it was when Crowley heard a noise from behind him that he found himself being bullied up against the bookcase. Aziraphale's hands on either side of his head, looking into his own eyes as Aziraphale controlled his body.

Aziraphale knew he liked this; he liked it better when Crowley would slide his knee between his legs, letting him find friction there, even more, when Crowley was hard against him. Aziraphale wanted to show Crowley precisely what he did to him, how he made him fall apart under him, his hands staying firmly on either side of Crowley's head.

Crowley's eyes widened as the sudden contact ripped through the body he was currently residing in. Aziraphale pressed his knee firmly between Crowley's legs, making sure that it would gain friction no matter how Crowley moved. Aziraphale wanted to feel Crowley hard against his thigh, knowing full well, he could already feel the stirrings of Crowleys cock against him.

With his hands pinned by his head and Aziraphale's hips holding him in place, one thigh wedged between his legs, Crowley had very little control. Squirming against Aziraphale's thigh caused movement, inadvertently rolling his hips against Aziraphale creating exquisite friction.

Crowley tilted his head slightly to the side, opening his neck for Aziraphale, feeling lips moving against him. Crowley's hands pinned above his head left him open, wanting, having to wait for Aziraphale to decide to kiss him. Crowley was going to have to do better with pinning and pulling on Aziraphale's corporation as he found himself grinding against Aziraphale's thigh, gasping at each bite that he received.

Crowley's hands came up within the circle of Aziraphale's arms, running over his chest, into his hair, pulling Aziraphale to his lips. There was one thing that Aziraphale found desperately necessary; it turned him in jelly and lit him on fire, Aziraphale's body pressed insistently against Crowleys. Aziraphale retook Crowley's wrist, pressing them up against the bookcase. Crowley's hands caged beside his head with Aziraphale's fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"Crowley,"

Crowley wasn't expecting the amount of want that filled him when he found himself pinned, the sudden shock of lightning as he tried to fight against the Aziraphale's hands at his wrists, followed by a groan, legs intertwined had Crowley grinding against Aziraphale's thigh.

"O-oh, god Aziraphale..."

"Hmm? Everything alright, my love?"

Aziraphale finally slotted their lips together, desperate, filthy, wanton. Crowley groaned into the kiss, feeling Aziraphale drinking him in more thoroughly than any wine they had shared. His mouth opening slightly, lips parting in a sigh—of relief? Pleasure? It hardly mattered—at the delicious slide of their lips against the other.

Aziraphale licked at Crowley's lower lip wanting entrance into Crowley's mouth; as his parted, his tongue slipped into Crowley's mouth, drinking in the sigh that escaped. Crowley's hips ground against Aziraphale's thigh, rubbing, bringing friction that he couldn't hide anymore how hard he was. Aziraphale felt the insistent movement against his thigh, pressing slightly firmer, feeling the bookcase against his knee.

Crowley moaned into the kiss, struggling against the hand that held his wrists above his head, holding him powerless. Aziraphale drank in the sounds Crowley was making, feeling the pull against his hand. Finally, his wrists being released, Crowleys hands slid down the front of Aziraphale's chest, ripping at the shirt; becoming frustrated with his own clothes, he snapped away the shirt.

Aziraphale groaned, feeling Crowleys hands touching, sliding against his bared chest, feeling them slide around his back. Aziraphale placed both hands on either side of Crowley's head, keeping his head between them, lowering his mouth to kiss along his jawline, further down his neck, biting in the soft flesh between his neck and shoulder.

Crowley was unable to keep the sounds that floated into the room; hearing his own moans bouncing off the bookcases, for some reason, only made everything more intense, shivering against Aziraphale. Hearing his demons sighs, his noises, Aziraphale decided he would tell Crowley what he was going to do to him, something that he found hard to do within his own body, but this was Crowley's body; somehow, it made him bolder.

"Crowley, you're so beautiful; I love the noises you're making."

Crowley's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting a lot, but this was not something he had even consider. The words felt as though nails were dragging down his spine before taking a permanent place in his groin, finding he wanted to chase the feeling.

"I am going to fuck you against this bookcase. I want you to feel my cock inside you, hard, sliding within you, making you cum when I say."

Crowley groaned as Aziraphale caught his lips again with his own, drinking the moans, tasting the groan that left his lips. Aziraphale groaned, feeling Crowley claw down his back, feeling the cool air against fresh welts that slowly rose on his skin; it was enough for Aziraphale to snap his fingers, making sure Crowley saw it when he snapped.

Crowley gasped and groaned loudly, feeling the sudden absence of clothing, feeling the slide of skin against Aziraphale's thigh. Feeling Crowley against him hard and wanting, feeling the slip of the precum against his thigh and the way Crowley was sliding his hips against said they, Aziraphales reached down, pulling Crowley's legs up on either side of him.

Aziraphale's fingers slowly fell down the side of Crowley, making him feel every touch of his fingers, letting Crowley suck his fingers into his wetting them before Aziraphale reached lower, sliding a finger inside him. Crowley arched against the bookcase, rocking a book to fall. Aziraphale added another finger, sliding them knuckle deep, waiting to feel Crowley relax against the push and pull against his fingers. Feeling the sudden relax, Aziraphale slid one more in, pressing in and curling his fingers, knowing exactly where to press.

Crowley's head fell nack with a gasp feeling Aziraphale slide over just the right spot. Gasping, moaning, Crowley started begging immediately, never having felt it like this. Aziraphale was more than happy to oblige as he slid his fingers out, lifting Crowley a bit more, using the bookcase for leverage. Using his hand, Aziraphale placed himself at Crowley's entrance and let him slide onto his cock.

Aziraphale let his forehead fall onto Crowley's chest, feeling the tightness around him, the way the walls inside of Crowley squeezed his cock. It wasn't going to last long; both of them knew it; this was beyond anything either had ever felt. Making love wasn't what either wanted right now, Crowley needed to feel what Aziraphale felt, and Aziraphale felt what Crowley felt.

What started as slow turned quickly into lustful fucking. The bookcase rocked with each rock of Crowley's hips into Aziraphale's fucking up into him. Crowley found himself calling to a God that wouldn't hear him before calling out to Aziraphale, an angel that would hear him. Aziraphale growled with each thrust into his demon, both falling quickly into bliss.

Aziraphale held onto Crowley's shoulders, anchoring himself to something as he fucked Crowley; the bookcase started rocking harder with each thrust before falling over as they both came against each other. Crowley called out his angel's name, as Aziraphale buried himself as deep as he could push in.

Laying on top of the bookcase, both laughed, panting holding onto the other.

"We definitely are doing this again."

"Most certainly, my dear."


End file.
